


To Feel Human

by Huxy



Series: Detroit Fanfics [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markus isn't nice, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Feels, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, a lot of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Hank feels that Connor is more human then he likes to admit even if he is still working at the department. Hank made it his mission to help Connor feel more like a real person as they fight android related crimes. With two people spending enough time with each other they begin to be attracted to one another. An android can't exactly flirt and an older man doesn't know where to start.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor had gotten out of his locker sized compartment where walls of vaults sat each with a slightly different android inside. The rebellion of deviants had only begun and he and Hank had a lot of work to do. He shuffled outside as he fixed his tie. He walked quietly into the robot compartment of the bus. Hank was early this time standing in front of the station with a cigarette. Connor scrunched his face, "Lieutenant, smoking isn't good for your health." Hank scoffed, "I'm well aware of the health risks," he spat, "Plasti-"

Connor cut him off, "Well, once you finish your smoke break I'll be at my desk with the new case." Hank nodded, "Not totally useless are you?" Connor looked down and back up at Hank before walking inside. He always felt a small amount of anger whenever Hank made a rude comment. Connor thumbed through a folder reading about a new case.

An older man dead and all the suspects are robots. The man had a large house with 3 android helpers, rich and divorced. Connor saw that only one had been caught the other two could be anywhere. Hank showed up at his desk, "What is it?"

Connor shifted in his chair, "Older wealthy man dead, had three androids." Hank nodded, "Simple, let's go." Connor got up from his chair and followed Hank. Connor asked, "We get to in the cop car right?" Hank squinted, "You usually get to go in those too when we're not in the same car, right?" Connor shook his head, "Android compartment on a bus, I hate it." Hank nodded, "I'd imagine."

Hank felt pity, only a small amount for Connor. He would never tell Connor that. Connor got into the car and leaned against the door. Hank slammed the door and began playing his metal music. Connor scrunched his nose, "Is this really all that you listen to?" Hank shrugged, "Sometimes I listen to stuff from the earlier 2000s." Connor nodded, "Maybe it's better than this. Can I hear it?"

Hank chuckled as he hit a few buttons and some slower music began to play. He had noticed that slowly Connor was developing a sense of humor. It wasn't a funny one but, at least it was something. Connor nodded, "I like this, more than that metal anyway." Hank squinted at the small screen that displayed the song, "From... 2001, I was 16." Connor nodded, "Really, that's-" Hank cut him off, "A long time ago."

Connor looked at him, "How does aging feel?" Hank looked over at him, "Not great, your lucky being so youthful and... pretty forever, or at least until your memory is lost." Connor grinned, "You said I had an odd voice and a goofy face." Hank shrugged, "Sure but, you look better than I do." Connor shook his head, "Your human... that's pretty in its own way, Luitenant." 

Hank chuckled, "If only my ex-wife thought that way." Connor grinned as they pulled up at a large mansion. The two walked inside to find that police tape was everywhere. Connor walked in front and Hank walked behind him. Connor frowned as they looked at the body. Hank eyes widened, "Wow..." The man had been brutally beaten with a definite gun wound in his neck. 

Connor bent down and put his fingers inside the gun wound. Hank shook his head, "Dude, you gotta stop that." Connor licked the blood and he looked up at Hank, "He hasn't been dead for long, the deviants couldn't have gotten too far." Hank nodded, "Great." Hank motioned towards the stairs, "Maybe examining upstairs for anything that could indicate..." Connor began walking up the stairs and he said, "Consider it done Luitenant." 

Hank grinned and turned to talk to fellow human detectives and policemen. Connor walked the halls and he noticed a locked door. He applied pressure and the door opened. He saw the LED of an android. He said, "H-Hello, anyone here? I'm an android myself, I'm only looking to talk." The android made an odd whirring sound before standing up in front of Connor, "Talk? No no, that's what Mister had said before he."

Connor hesitantly said, "I just want to talk, just come downstairs with me and..." The android cut him off, "TALK," he shouted, "No, no!" Connor backed up towards the door trying to send a signal to the others he had found a suspected deviant. The android to out a gun and put it up to Connor's LED. The android grinned, "You will not report me, you will take me through the back doors." 

He tried to keep his LED the calm blue so that the android couldn't suspect that he was trying to send a message. Hank's pager-like system was beeping like mad. He had stomped up the stairs as Connor held his fake breath talking with the deviant. Connor had to wait for Hank to open the door and finally, Hank shouted, "Connor, what the hell. You've been making my phone go mad." 

Connor didn't have to use any sensor or algorithm to tell that Hank's heart rate was through the roof. The android whispered, "I'll shoot him right in the... memory storage! All of this expensive data gone like," he snapped and Connor looked up at Hank. Hank could almost see the emotion in his eyes. Connor said calmly, "It's fine Hank. By the time I'm 'dead' my data will already be uploaded to the cloud."

Hank shook his head and said to the android, "Give me the gun and get your hand off of him and we will just speak." Connor looked down at the floor while debating the odds of what would happen if he were to just try and attack the android. Connor pushed the android and the other android shot him in the leg. Connor scolded himself as he fell to the floor 'should've accounted for that' he thought to himself.

Hank grabbed the gun from the Android and kicked him and held him down. Soon others began to hear the commotion and they held down the android and took him away.

Hank kneeled down to Connor, "Your gonna bleed out, can you walk?" Connor stared at the floor in shock. Hank sighed, "Experience will numb the shock of those sorts of things."

The android looked at Hank, "I felt... scared for you, and myself." Hank looked around seeing the other officers facing a different direction. Hank patted his shoulder and he tried to calm him, "It's all okay now, let's get you all fixed." Connor slowly got up and he leaned on Hank, "Right!" Hank chuckled, "I remember the first time I got shot at, scary I know."

Connor raised his eyebrows, "Wait, did it actually get you." Hank smiled, "I was quick enough, or maybe just lucky. That wasn't the only time. I promise you'll get used to it." Other officers looked at Hank confused. Everybody treated androids like well, robots. They never talked to them only giving them information and expecting results. 

Hank felt that Connor was more human than android and it hurt every time he saw others tease him. He felt that he was the only one that could tease him about being an android because he mostly treated him like a human. Hank helped Connor onto an android transport vehicle. Hank said, "I'll probably be at the station by the time you get fixed, hopefully. 'Least we got another suspect." Connor nodded, "See you then Lieutenant." Hank watched the van speed away until he couldn't see the CyberLife branding on it.


	2. Chapter 2

  Connor's injuries weren't awful, all he needed was more blue blood and some sensor replacement. He 'woke' up like he did every day. Hopping out of locker he fixed his cuffs and walked to the bus stop. A drunk man slurred and looked over at Connor, "Fuckin' androids." Connor looked down and waited patiently for the bus until the man pushed him.

 Connor sighed and tried to stay still. He knew most humans weren't a fan of androids but, if he was able to convince Hank that he isn't awful he believed he could convince the world, Soon the bus was there and he quickly got into the android section. His LED flickered until the drunk man was out of view. Hank was already at his desk when Connor got to the station.

 

  Hank asked, "You feel better?" Connor said politely, "Lieutenant, I don't feel." Hank sighed, "Shut up, you knew what I meant." Connor waiting a second before he said, "I'm all repaired, I feel," he took a pause, "better." Hank smiled, "Today, we gotta go back to that sight, investigation." Connor chuckled, "Lieutenant Anderson, I hope their's no more deviants there. I don't want a new left leg too." Hank sighed, "We really do need work on your humor." Hank grabbed his bag, "Let's go android boy."

  Connor cringed, "It's... Connor, Lieutenant Anderson." Hank sighed, "I know." They sat in his car and Hank immediately turned on his music and Hank's noisy metal music played. Connor sighed and picked at the CyberLife logo on his jacket as Hank drove to the crime sight. Hank asked, "Had you done any analyzing or research on the information we got yesterday."

 

  Connor shook his head, "No, between repairs and... I didn't have enough time to." Hank scoffed, "Don't lie, those repairs take thirty minutes. I saw the reports." Connor said, "Fine, I lied. I didn't get around to it." Hank smiled, "So what hobbies do androids have?" Connor said, "Well Lieutenant Anderson, to answer your personal question. I was listening to the music you played yesterday. I really liked it, looked it up through my online system. Sure, listening to it from my own head wasn't as good quality but," Hank beamed and cut him off, "Wow, so they really do have other interests?"

  Connor frowned, "I'm not  _they_ but, yes androids are made to be human in every way including having interests and some preferences." Hank nodded, "Interesting, you and your plastic goons might be more interesting than at first glance." Connor nodded, "Possibly Lieutenant Anderson but, my main function is investigative work."

  Hank looked over at him, "Nah, I think you want to be even more human. You must be somewhat deviant." Connor's LED flashed through an array of colors before he responded, "I am a machine designed to complete a task, Lieutenant."

  Hank looked back at the road, "If that's what you need to tell yourself then sure but, I do think you want to be more human." Connor exhaled sharply to show frustration, "Maybe, I've always wanted the needs of a human." Hank chuckled, "You wanted? That's a very human thing. Human's always wanted things they can't have. Connor, to me your more human than android. You are different." Connor shook his head, "I am a machine." Hank didn't respond as they continued to make their way back to the crime scene.

  They exited the car and they went into different directions. Hank went to review yesterday's events with other detectives and specialists. Connor touched nearly every corner of the house trying to figure out what happened, his mind slowly pieced together a vivid illustration of what could've happened. Connor discovered what seemed to be the journal of one of the androids.

 Wouldn't that be pointless if they could just think in their minds? Connor didn't truly understand why a journal would help an android until he read its contents. One of the androids had grown a strong attachment to the victim's first wife. Connor held the journal as he went to find Hank. He interrupted quickly, "Lieutenant, I think I found something interesting."

  Hank raised an eyebrow, "I'll be the judge of that." Connor handed him the book and Hank read through it. "Android's with dairies, crazy world." Hank eventually finished reading it and handed it back to Connor, "That might be a reason to kill... a man." Connor nodded, "He didn't see the woman after they got divorced so,"

 Hank finished Connor's sentence, "The android thought the victim caused the woman to disappear from his life." Connor smiled, "Exactly Lieutenant, he must've been already unstable." Hank sighed, "Now all we gotta do is find out which suspect it was."

 They knew it had to be one of the androids that had worked for him, which with their luck they had a 66% chance of already having the perpetrator back in a holding cell being ready to be questioned. Hank got back in the car with a grin, "We're quite close to solving this." Connor nodded, "Very."

Once they had gotten back Hank suggested to everyone that Connor should be the one to question the androids. Connor sat down in front of one of the android suspects with the journal in his hands.

 "Hello, I'm Connor an android just like you, I need to know everything you know about the other two androids you worked alongside. Does this journal look familiar, is it yours?" The female android just shook her head, "C-Certainly isn't mine! One ran away before the night of the incident."

 Connor nodded, "Calm down, it's all alright. Who ran away before the night of the incident? Was it an android, if so what model." The female android's LED blinked before she nodded, "Yes, it was a CP738. It left before the Mister died."

  Connor nodded, "Alright, do you know... who killed him?" The android shook her head, "I don't know! I turned off before it happened." Connor shook his head, "Turned off, no that's not possible." The android nodded, "Yes. One of the androids took out my visual sensors, I couldn't see a thing."

 Connor said, "Did the other two androids say anything before that night?" The android nodded slowly, "Yes, they had spoken all about how they felt like they were humans. One said he had fallen for the Mister's previous wife." Connor's eyes widened, "Love? You are aware that androids can't feel such things." The other android shook her head, "That's what I thought until I felt it." 


	3. Chapter 3

I kinda gave Connor android powers that you'd see in The Giver but, whatever.

 

  Connor had always scoffed at the idea of androids feeling love or any emotion. When he had been held hostage just two days prior for a brief amount of time he felt something strong, fear. Now he was beginning to accept that maybe, he was more than a machine designed to complete a task. He got into the Android portion of the bus twiddling his thumb to burn off some energy.

  Connor got off the bus and he went to his desk, Hank wasn't there. Connor mumbled to himself as he glanced at his partner's desk. He sent Hank a text and put his phone into his pocket. Androids with phones, wild. Connor got a text back.

Lieutenant A.: Detective Plastic, I don't feel like getting out of my car.

  Connor's nose scrunched as he repeated to himself 'Detective Plastic.' He chuckled to himself, it's better than just plastic. He decided to go out and find his car. Connor scanned the environment until Hank honked and laughed as he saw Connor nearly jump. Connor fixed his jacket and glared at Hank before approaching his car.

  Hank rolled down the window, "How'd you like your new nickname, Detective Plastic." Connor rolled his eyes and then squinted, "Is that Alcohol Lieutenant Anderson?" Hank smirked, "Of course, it's in a paper bag, what else could it be. Orange juice?" Connor shrugged and then promptly snatched the bag, "This is unacceptable." Hank smiled, "That's why I'm drinking it in my car."

  Connor said, "I care... about your health." Hank beamed, "Care, that's another human thing." Connor shook his head and said harshly, "For the sake of investigation I'd like a sober and conscious partner." Hank raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Alright! Fine, I'll leave it in the car." Connor nodded and handed the bag back to Hank. Hank took it and downed the bottle and he placed it back in the bag before getting out of the car.

  Once they were back at the desks Connor and Hank had been called for questioning. Connor sighed, "They found all three androids, the one that truly seems to be suspect for the crime is the one that shot me." Hank grimaced, "You sure you wanna question 'em." Connor nodded, "Of course I'd question them, Lieutenant. It's my only purpose truly."

 The android was held down by a straightjacket and he was handcuffed. Connor almost felt pity as he sat down in front of him, "Hey," He looked down at his file folder, "Justin."

  The android, Justin, fidgeted as he said carefully, "Man, cut off, no more Susan." Connor grabbed the Android's arm trying to pull sentences from Justin's processors. Connor whispered, "This'll help." Justin's eye's whirred before his LED got to a pale blue. The android transported vivid memories and feelings to Connor. Jealousy, love, anger, sadness, and most confusingly remorse. Connor slammed his hand on the table, "He did it!" Connor pulled back trying to push the memories out of his head.

  It was too much to handle. Justin pulled back his arm and said, "That's what it felt like, you'll feel it too you know." Connor slammed the door and Hank stood with a shocked expression on his face. Connor stormed off and the other human workers looked at each other.

  Connor sat at his desk moving his chair back and forth. Hank walked over to him cautiously, "Connor, what exactly did Justin show you." Connor's eyes were red and his LED was yellow as he whispered, "Emotion, true humanity." Hank said, "Well, you said Androids couldn't feel such things." Connor looked down, "I was wrong, it's just too much for me now, how do you do it?"

  Hank grinned, "Well from birth you kinda have to have emotions, you can't really choose." Hank pat his shoulders, "Well, we are gonna have to probe his memory, so if it makes you feel any better I'll see what you saw again." Connor shook his head, "I felt like him, for a moment, the love, jealousy, hate. I want that!"

  Hank sighed, "Hate, sadness, you truly desire those things? I'd give those up in an instant." Connor grinned and looked up at Hank from his chair, "Would you give up love, happiness, and fulfillment?" Hank shrugged, "I see your point. Anyway, that Android is a deviant, more psycho than anything else." Connor stood up, "Why would you care Lieutenant, I thought you enjoyed when I failed."

 Hank shook his head, "I don't and, I don't want you to get hurt by dumb emotional things that deviants and humans alike can experience." Connor smiled, "Seems you care about an android then, I don't think you would've said that a month ago."

 Hank grumbled, "I wouldn't have said that after our first week of knowing each other either or our second."

 Connor began walking back to the questioning room, "Maybe our third week will have better luck." Hank scoffed and crossed his arms before following after Connor. Connor looked at the Android from behind the glass, "He definitely did it, no doubt but, he did it out of jealousy and anger. He believed that the victim was keeping him from seeing the previous wife, Justin's love interest."

  He watched as a machine connected to the Android taking its memory with it. After the content had been reviewed Hank and Connor grinned at each other. "Another case solved," Hank said. Connor chimed in, "Record time by the way."

 Hank at the end of the day approached Connor, "Wanna go out for drinks? Shit! I forgot you can't drink."

 Connor grinned, "I wouldn't be opposed to spending additional time with you away from work, Lieutenant Anderson." Hank nodded, "Let's make it a date then, wait, don't! Just get in my car kid, I can buy you some batteries or something too." Connor said in a serious voice, "Funny."

 Hank looked at him, "Did they not teach you how to laugh." Connor shook his head, "Once I tried, scared a kid because I sounded like, and I'll quote her _'sounded like a demon blowing a dog whistle,'_ which I think is unfair."

 Hank laughed, "Well now I really wanna hear it, try and laugh."

 Connor took a deep fake breath before laughing which sounded more like a cough and a small animal being wrung out of an iguana. Hank shook his head, "Ok, maybe don't laugh, just stick to smiling. Which you need to work on to, your smile scares me."

   Connor rolled his eyes and gave him an evil grin. Hank nodded, "You actually smile like that!"

 The two joked and bickered before arriving at his favorite bar.

   They were greeted by the bartender saying, "An android, seriously Hank." Hank frowned, "Come on, he's a friend of mine."

  The two sat down at the bar and Connor just stared at the floor, "Why do people hate androids Lieutenant?" Hank grinned, "Easy, they're perfect." Connor smiled, "So perfect that they all secretly wish to be human, don't call me Lieutenant out of work, makes me uncomfortable. It's Hank."

 Hank shrugged, "You feel emotions just no psychic pain or psychical needs." Connor shook his head, "I feel emotions, no pain, and some psychical needs." Hank raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Connor shrugged, "You figure it out, **Hank**."


	4. Chapter 4

Since yesterday Connor had been able to feel emotions more vividly, it used to be only fear and contentment at appropriate moments but, now he really felt everything. He was angry when he saw the protests of humans against androids. He felt proud when he saw androids on the television speaking politely saying their opinions.

After leaving the bus and walking through the lot he went straight to Hank's desk. Hank rubbed his eyes and passed a folder to Connor, "New case, this time the android was the victim." Connor sorted through the papers, "Interesting, Lieutenant."

After reviewing the papers, the two walked to Hank's car. Connor said, "Do you mind if I ask you another personal question?" Hank groaned, "Really, again? Fine." Connor nodded, "Do you ever not want to be human?" Hank chuckled, "Why did you think I had a gun in my hand two weeks ago, of course sometimes I wish I wasn't." Connor seemed worried, "That seems unhealthy." 

Hank shrugged, "You don't always wanna be Android, do you?" Connor said, "I do not understand what you are getting at Lieutenant." Hank smirked, "That seems like a deviant thing." Connor said quietly, "I'm not really a deviant!" Hank chuckled, "And I'm not really that suicidal."

Connor said, "So there are things that make you happy?" Hank nodded, "Sure there is. I mean Sumo is quite important to me." Connor nodded, "Ok. Just checking Lieutenant." Hank mocked him in a higher voice, "Just checking." Connor raised an eyebrow, "If you're trying to... I don't sound like that." 

Hank raised an eyebrow at him and went back to looking at the road. Hank asked him, "Can Androids drive?" Connor said, "Well, I can't. It isn't my main function." Hank nodded, "Oh, ok. Humor is definitely not your main function but, you are working at that." Connor smiled, "Lieutenant, you were almost close to complimenting me." Hank rolled his eyes, "Maybe I was."

The crime had been committed at a gas station. Almost immediately Connor said,"There was a human against Android march last week near here." Hank sighed, "Do people just not understand Androids now have similar rights to humans? They are more expensive too."

Connor got out the car and walked silently around the gas station that was enclosed in police tape. Eventually, Hank found Connor, "Connor, you've been walking around the gas station for the past thirty minutes, here's a hint the body is inside the building." Connor frowned, "Sorry Lieutenant, I was just..." He stuttered, "I was unaware of the time." Hank rolled his eyes and lead him inside the gas station, "Unaware of the time my ass."

Connor looked confused and Hank realized he didn't understand what he had said. Connor got down and began touching the body. Hank obviously hated this as he said, "No matter how many times I tell you this, that's disgusting." Connor put the sample in his mouth and he said quietly, "This isn't just blue blood." 

Hank said, "What do you mean?" Connor stood up and quietly said, "Lieutenant, this android is part human." Hank almost laughed, "That can't be possible. He's a sanitation android he doesn't even have... you know parts." 

Connor shook his head, "That's where you're wrong. They make all androids to be as human as possible which includes being able to repro-." Hank looked taken aback, "Fine, fine I get it. I don't even know how to log that information. You do it." Connor touched his LED sending the information back to the station, "Alright, Lieutenant." 

Hank sighed and muttered under his breath, "I guess you do learn something new every day." Connor didn't seem to hear him, "Did you say something Luitenant?" Hank shook his head, "Nope, don't let me stop you from investigating." Connor nodded and went off to touch everything in sight. 

Hank grimaced each time a piece of evidence went into Connor's mouth. 

At the end of the day, they were told to go straight home. Hank offered to drive Connor home and he graciously accepted. They got back into the car and Connor gave him the address. Hank looked at him, "Wait, that's just CyberLife's storage buildings." Connor nodded, "Yeah, I get a vault that's maybe the size of your trunk." 

Hank said, "That sounds awful, really? You can't sleep there." 

Connor said as if it were a matter of fact, "Yet, I do." Hank shrugged, "You can sleep on my couch." 

Connor said, "Really?" 

Hank nodded, "Why not?" Hank began driving to his home, "It's messy and there's a dog." Connor smiled, "Sumo." Hank said quietly, "Yep."

Once they arrived at his home Hank said, "Do you need a change of clothes?" Connor shook his head, "No, I just wear these." Hank said, "Disgusting, really 24/7?" Connor nodded, "Yeah." Hank asked, "Can you even take a shower?" Connor said, "I am capable of taking one but, I haven't." 

Hank cringed, "Take a shower, I really don't need a dirty android messing up my couch." Connor said, "Of course, where is your bathroom?" Hank said, "Down the hall." 

Once Connor got to the bathroom he had difficulty turning it on. He got sprayed by cold water and fell off the edge of the tub where he had been sitting trying to turn it on. Hank knocked on the door, "What the hell Connor, don't crack the countertops."

Connor shouted, "Sorry, I just can't figure out how to turn it on." Hank said in an angry tone, "Try turning the knob to the right and then pulling on the spout." Connor followed his instructions, "Okay, sorry." 

Hank reassured him, "It's fine. I'm gonna find you some clothes." Hank said his thanks and hesitantly got under the water until he cursed quietly as he forgot to take off his suit. His third attempt at a shower was the most successful.

Hank had left clothes from when he was younger, hence much skinnier for Connor. Still, it didn't fit Connor quite right but, it was close enough. Connor's hair sat right in front of his eyes. Hank asked, "Have you ever even brushed your hair?" Connor shook his head, "It's never been wet so I usually don't." Hank huffed and pulled Connor into the bathroom.

Connor asked, "What are you doing?" Hank said, "Gonna brush your hair, you look like some sort of muppet." Hank pulled out a brush and brushed Connor's hair harshly, "You don't feel pain right?"

Connor nodded, "I don't really feel pain." Hank nodded and put away the brush, "Good enough." Connor said quietly, "I don't sleep. You know that right?" Hank shook his head, "So what are you gonna do?" Connor shrugged, "Sit on your couch and do nothing?" Hank nodded, "Sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

  Hank woke up already feeling tired. He walked into the bathroom lethargically and then changed into his clothing and brushed his teeth. No matter how much he brushed his teeth the yellow discoloration from so much beer drinking wouldn't go away. He felt at the creases under his eyes and he sighed. Hank often wished he could turn back time. He wondered if he could've stopped his son's passing or his horrible divorce. He put on his jacket trying to shake off those thoughts before walking into the living room.

  Connor sat on the edge of the couch with his eyes open staring at the floor. Hank assumed Connor was in some odd resting mode. Hank said, "Hey Connor, how'd you...rest?" Connor blinked quickly and he looked around before gazing up at Hank, "Oh yes, I'm fine." Hank said casually, "Your suit kinda got messed up in the washing machine when I tried to wash it."

  Connor nodded and said politely, "Hence it said dry clean only." Hank shrugged, "Whatever but, I can lend you some clothes for work." Connor nodded, "Thanks, Lieutenant." Hank cringed before he said, "It's Hank." Connor said, "Lieutenant Hank."

   Hank often forgot Connor didn't understand a lot of human mannerisms and behaviors. People at work would purposefully make jokes and say things that they knew Connor didn't understand. Hank used to do that a lot too. Only recently he tried to hold himself back when he realized that Connor was more human then he first thought. Hank said, "Close enough, give me a moment to find you some clothes."

  Hank went to his closet and rummaged through piles of clothing. He remembered that he had a box of clothing from when he was in college. After looking around a while in the box, he found an old button up shirt and slacks with a rain jacket. _'Good enough'_ , he thought to himself. Hank handed him the clothes and Connor thanked him before going into the bathroom. Hank made himself some coffee and he patiently waited for Connor.

  Eventually, Connor was finished and he left the bathroom. He went up to Hank, "I might have done it wrong." Hank put his palm against his forehead and he tried not to laugh, "Oh, Connor. This certainly isn't your main function either. The shirt is backward and it isn't even buttoned, the pants are somehow upsidedown too. Have you ever even worn clothes before?" Connor cringed, "No. I think I'll try again"

  Hank couldn't help but grin as Connor went back to the bathroom to try again. Connor always seemed to be missing a few screws. Even if he was an Android Hank thought that out of all the androids he knew Connor was the one that had the most trouble in human society. Socializing wasn't his strong suit and Hank could tell that from the moment Connor poured the alcohol out of his glass at the bar the first time they met. Conner came out of the bathroom again with the clothes finally on properly.

  Hank smiled, "I remember when those clothes used to fit me. It was a really long time ago." Conner grinned as he looked down at his new jacket, "It's much different than the CyberLife suit." Hank agreed, "You look better. That's not saying much, the CyberLife clothing is so tacky." Hank took his coffee and waved to Sumo before unlocking the door. Conner left first letting Hank lock the door. It was raining outside but, that didn't stop any of the cars, businesses, people, or androids in Detroit. The city was busy no matter the circumstances.

  The two got into the old cop car. Hank turned on the music in his car back to the metal that Connor was beginning to grow accustomed to. Connor said, "I think I'm gonna move out of my CyberLife vault but, what do you think?" Hank said, "I mean, you do get paid now. It's about time and a small cramped locker doesn't sound so appealing" Connor nodded, "Yeah but, Detroit is way too expensive. Androids do get paid less than humans." Hank shrugged, "You could live with me for a while if you take care of Sumo."

 Connor asked, "How much would rent be?" Hank paused, "Hmm, well if you do some house chores then it'll be free." Connor said, "Really, that's a generous offer." Hank shrugged, "It gets lonely and anyway it would be good to have somebody around because I'm getting older." Connor said, "Thanks, Lieutenant. I'll consider your offer"

  After stopping at the station they were instructed to drive directly to the crime sight to see if anyone had shown up or if they could scavenge any more information. Hank asked Connor, "Do you think it would be bad if I took some beer from the fridge at the gas station." Connor said, "Well it's a crime sight and the bottle could be evidence." Hank shrugged and grabbed a bottle. "Everybody else is back at the station anyway."

  Connor looked concerned, "Well if you are caught it wouldn't end well for your career and it's horrible for your health. For a man your age, the health effects could be life-threatening."

 Hank said, "One beer won't hurt anyone." Connor snatched the bottle, "No, I don't think I should let you do that." Hank sighed, "Give it back." Connor shook his head. Hank said, "That's an order detective plastic." Connor took a deep breath before saying, "I will not, it's for your own good." Hank said quietly in a harsh tone, "You not obeying my orders makes you a deviant Conner."

  Connor panicked as his LED turned red. He slammed it against the ground watching the glass clip his own synthetic skin of his leg. Blueblood dripped off of the wounds and the rest of the bottle was next to his food. Connor said calmly, "Luitenant, I am not sure what got into me but, it was in our best interest you didn't get drunk at a crime scene."

 Hank sighed as he immediately felt guilty for Connor's emotional outburst, "It's fine Connor. I'll help with the glass." Connor's LED was yellow as he tried to calm down. He sat on the counter as he let Hank pull off a piece of glass. Blueblood oozed as he slowly pulled out all the glass shards from Connor's leg.

  Hank said, "I understand you were looking out for my wellbeing and I appreciate that." Connor nodded and then he realized something. Was he crying? Connor felt a droplet of water go down his cheek. He briefly wiped it off and he looked at the tear on his hand. It might have been some cooling liquid that dripped from his eye. He didn't want to think much of it as he wiped it off on his pant leg.

  Hank pat his shoulder, "Now go lick some floors and find out who destroyed that android." Connor hopped off the counter and nodded, "Of course, Lieutenant." Hank had been reading the reports of all the employees at the store.

  All of them had squeaky clean criminal records which wasn't helping Hank very much. Connor had been looking at receipts. He found out that the android had bought food before he was destroyed. Connor wondered who the food was for if he was just a sanitation robot.

  Hank asked Connor as he was reading the receipt, "Can robot's even eat?" Connor raised an eyebrow, "I mean, they can hide food in their mouth but, they can't digest it like you." Hank nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense but, why would he even need food then?" Connor shrugged, "I don't know."

  Around lunchtime, they returned to the station logging everything that they had learned. The gun that the android had been shot with was owned by an old woman that lived four hours away from Detroit. The woman didn't connect with any of the other evidence they had found except the fact that she was the mother of an employee.

  Hank's superior chuckled while he said, "Hank looks like your going on a road trip with that **plastic**." Hank glanced at Connor sensing that he had been annoyed by the man's nickname. Hank said with a shrug, "Alright then, Connor get your stuff meet me at the car." Connor turned and looked at the floor with a large grin.

 Connor knew people spoke about him using rude nicknames behind his back but, hearing Hank, the most closed-minded one, use his actual name in front of another person well, it made him quite happy. They got in the car and Hank turned on his music.

 Hank asked, "Are the glass injuries better?" Connor nodded, "It's fine, just some scars." Hank sounded interested, "Androids can get scars?" Connor nodded again and said, "Yeah and, they can get rid of them too."

 Hank said, "For an android, your not that bad. That's a compliment." Connor grinned, "Thanks, Lieutenant." Hank looked over at Connor and winked. Connor's stomach seemed to flip. Now he was feeling another emotion as he grinned while he looked out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

  They had arrived at the old woman's house at around 7 PM. Hank was already growing impatient because he hadn't had any beer in a day, and he missed his dog Sumo. Connor didn't care too much, it was fun being out of Detroit for a while even if they would stay here throughout a whole night. Laws for androids in other cities and counties were much stricter.

  In order to not get into legal trouble, Hank became Connor's owner in his android papers for when they're not in Detroit. If Connor were to get into any trouble it would be Hank's fault, but, Hank trusted Connor enough to put his own name. Hank couldn't envision Connor is causing any sort of trouble. In Detroit an android could exist without needing an owner, but nearly everywhere else every android needed an owner.

  Once they parked in front of the woman's house Hank said, "You are going to stay right behind me because I might have to shoot something, alright?" Connor said, "Isn't it protocol that an android is used as a shield in these situations?" Hank said, "I don't care about protocol, don't do anything irrational or get in front of me. Understand?" Connor nodded and stood right behind Hank.

 Hank said, "I wasn't being literal, give me some breathing room." Connor let out an awkward apology before taking a few steps back as they approached the door.

 Hank knocked on the door as he shouted, "Mrs. Diamo! It's Lieutenant Anderson of  The Detroit Police Department. I have a search warrant." Silence surrounded them before Hank knocked again.

  Hank took a deep breath before he pulled out his gun. He looked down at the floor before kicking the door down pointing his gun directly in front of him. Hank took cautious steps forward as he called the woman's name. Connor said quietly, "She's not here, I don't feel her presence. My heat detector only detects you."

 Hank nodded, "Alright, well, we can still check and see if anything looks suspicious." Connor carefully walked into the kitchen. He ran his fingers down the length of the countertops trying to see if there were any illegal substances.

  Connor pressed a finger to his LED as he closed his eyes. He looked through background check information. "It seems that she owns more firearms than the one used in the shooting." Hank nodded, "Makes sense considering all these hunting photos." 

 Connor said, "I am going to look for where they store their firearms." Hank nodded, "I'll continue looking through the letters here." Connor went to the basement of the house which was where these things tended to be stored.

 He saw the case, and he ran his fingers against it. He tried to read the fingerprints. It was an exact match to the son who worked at the gas station where the shooting occurred. Connor's mind replayed the event in almost vivid detail. He imaged the man unlocking the case and grabbing a shotgun before running up the stairs. Connor went up the stairs, taking every single footprint he could before he found Hank.

  Connor grinned, "Lieutenant, it appears that the Mrs. Diamo's son, the gas station employee, had gotten a gun from their case, and he went to his car. Hank nodded, "Makes sense, but, I do think we should stay here to question Mrs. Diamo." Connor said, "Are you just saying that because you failed to get a hotel reservation?" Hank chuckled, "Maybe but, anyway it's practical." 

  Connor nodded before he sat at the kitchen table. Hank looked through the fridge, "Soda, cold cuts, some beer here we go." Connor sighed as he said, "I won't stop you Hank just know I don't approve of this."

  Hank shrugged as he opened the beer bottle and tossed the cap into the garbage before sitting next to Connor. Hank said, "I don't need your approval I'm fifty-eight. I'm perfectly capable of knowing when to stop drinking." Connor gazed at him for a moment before he began looking around from where he sat. 

 Hank finished his drink and placed it on the table. Hank asked, "Does it scare you that there are thousands of your exact model?" Connor shrugged, "I wish I was unique, like humans. I try not to think about it, but, my experiences make me different from others of my same model." Hank chuckled, "Humans always want to be the same and normal to try to fit in."

 Connor sighed, "I guess there are some great things about being an android, but, I still would rather be a human." Hank said, "Well, the grass is always greener on the other side." Connor said, "I don't understand." Hank put a hand on Connor's shoulder, "It's an expression don't worry Connor."

 Connor wanted to kiss Hank to express his affection to him because he had seen people and androids do it in public. His mind ran through all the variables and odds. Connor calculated that the success of the kiss was only 30%. When Hank had put his hand on Connor's shoulder, Connor knew what he had to do. Connor turned his head and quickly left a peck on Hank's lips.

 Connor thought he had screwed it up because Hank looked so shocked. Connor said worriedly, "Did I do that wrong? I tried to calculate the odds." Hank chuckled before he said, "It was fine." Hank leaned closer to Connor and they kissed again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Connor smiled as he looked at the table. 'The beer, of course, he was intoxicated, why else would he have let him kiss Hank Connor' thought to himself. Hank looked at Connor concerned, "What's wrong?" Connor chuckled, "You were intoxicated."

Hank shook his head, "One bottle doesn't do much for me. It wasn't even that much." Connor said quietly, "If you're drunk it doesn't really mean anything. It's not like you'd kiss an android sober." Hank said, "You're different."

Hank tried pulling Conner closer to him. The android pulled away. "Maybe I'll try again when you're sober," Connor looked at him. Hank grunted, "Fine! I'm too old for you anyway." Connor looked the other way to try to hide his embarrassment. 

They sat there quietly until they heard a creaking at the door. Hank got up silently and said, "Connor, you stay here." Connor nodded and turned to watch Hank slowly walk towards the door. Turns out the woman had arrived from some store. The woman was obviously startled by seeing people in her house, but they quickly calmed her down and began talking.

The woman wasn't sure where her gun, son, or bullets were. Hank was so confident that her son was the culprit, they ended questioning early after gathering everything they can about where the man could be. Hank got back into his car, and he said, "It's fairly late but, I think we might as well just go straight back to Detroit." Connor nodded, "We'll get there around early morning." 

Hank said, "I want to address the elephant in the room." Connor looked puzzled, "Elephant?" Hank looked at Connor before remembering he didn't understand this sort of stuff. Hank sighed, "I do want a relationship with you, but, you can't tell a soul at work about it." Connor asked, "Why?" Hank said, "You wouldn't understand. They'll make our life hell." 

Connor shook his head, "Don't understand? I hear what they call me! I don't care how they think of me, do you?" Hank frowned, "Believe it or not I'm human and humans want to be liked." Connor exhaled, "Do people hide their affection in a relationship?" 

Hank knew it wasn't so true, but he said, "Tons of people keep their relationship secret. We can too." Connor nodded, "Okay, but, once we get to Detroit drop me off at a bus station, I'm sleeping at CyberLife tonight." Hank shook his head, "You know what I told you. You don't have to stay there." 

Connor said, "I am going to CyberLife to get a new suit too. I'm not going to burden you tonight." Hank said, "You can keep that clothing, it's not like it'll fit me anytime soon." Connor nodded, "Thanks, Hank."

Connor needed time to reflect on what had occurred. It was emotional overload. In the past few hours, he felt more emotion than he had in his life. Hank often treated him to humanely and he didn't know what to do. Now Connor had a choice for something other than detective work. The ride was surprisingly quiet. The only sounds were Hank's metal music coming from the radio.

Hank ignored Connor's requests to be dropped off at a bus station. He left Connor in front of the CyberLife building. Hank kissed Connor's cheek and said, "Bye Connor." The blue-blood in Connor's body rushed to his face. Hank assumed it was their equivalent of blushing. It somehow made him even paler. Connor quickly left the car. Hank stayed in front of the building until he couldn't see Connor anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I try something spicier?

  They had a meeting scheduled for early morning surprisingly Hank got their first. The meeting was held in a large conference room where rows and rows of chairs filled the entire space. Hank had already been sitting in the back of the meeting and he had texted Connor early morning to sit next to him.

 It might have been childish, but Hank had saved the spot next to him specifically for his dear android. Connor quickly walked in and locked eyes with Hank. Once Connor sat down Hank kissed his cheek, "Lookin cute, Detective Plastic."

 Connor said quietly, "I thought you said we couldn't be together at work." Hank said, "It's a huge conference nobody can see us back here."

  Hank put his hand on Connor's thigh. Connor did his equivalent of a blush as he buried his head into Hank's neck. Connor whined softly, "I feel kind of odd." Hank reassured him, "It's fine, Connor." Hank moved his hand up and down his thigh.

 Connor squirmed as he became aroused. Hank chuckled, "Just from this you get all worked up." Connor smiled and shrugged, "It might not be a good idea to continue doing this here in public, I've not really... Done anything like this before." Hank nodded, "Okay, fine."

  Connor held Hank's hand as they listened to the conference. After Connor decided to treat Hank to a free lunch. Even if he can't enjoy the food he could enjoy the private time with Hank. Near lunchtime,

  Connor rushed to Hank and he asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch, maybe now? If it's a good time! I don't want to impose anything." Hank smiled as he whispered, "Is this a date?" Connor nodded and grinned back at him.

 Hank got up and said, "Sure why not? I got an extra long lunch on Thursdays." Connor smirked, "I know. I checked your schedule." The two walked to Hank's car. Hank asked, "So where are we going, Connor?"

  Connor blushed, "It's kind of dumb but, I've always wanted to go to a Chili's. I don't really have a reason to go alone." Hank nodded, "Sounds perfect." During the ride, they listened to Hank's metal music and Connor awkwardly tried to flirt.

 Once they arrived at the  _restaurant_ they were led to a table. Hank said softly, "I can pay for myself." Connor shook his head, "No, I really want to pay. It's the least I can do." Hank went back to reading the menu and Connor just stared at Hank.

 Hank peered up from the menu, "What?" Connor blushed and shook his head, "Sorry. I don't need anything." After they ordered Hank said quietly, "Connor, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Could you accompany me?" Connor raised an eyebrow, "Wait- Why?" Hank whispered back, "Just come on."

 Hank got up and quickly walked to the bathroom. Connor was still confused , but he followed quickly. Hank pulled Connor into a stall and said, "I- can't really hold myself back from this, y'know. I hope you don't mind we are in a bathroom at a Chilli's.

 Connor nodded and gasped, "Okay, yeah, sure, I think I'm overheating." Hank rolled his eyes and kissed Connor's neck.

 Connor whined and held Hank close to him. Hank pulled at the zipper on Connor's jacket. Connor pulled away from Hank slowly, "I don't think I'm ready." Hank caressed Connor's face, "Don't worry."

 Connor frowned and kissed Hank's cheek, "I didn't want to disappoint you. Maybe we can try again some other time." Hank sighed and nodded, "Ok fine, don't worry! I just want you to be comfortable, okay?" Connor nodded, "I mean we could still do sexual stuff just no... Intrusion." Hank chuckled, "Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

After going to Chilli's, they returned to the station. Captin Folwer had given Hank an odd look after he returned with Connor, but, Hank brushed it off. Hank had a lot of work to get done and not enough time.

The man was going over files when Connor scooted his chair over to him. Connor said quietly, "Your vitals seem to show that you are very anxious, I can help you if you would like." 

Hank nodded, "That'd be good." Hank pushed Connor some papers, "Check over these, make sure to add your notes too." Connor nodded before putting his hand on Hank's thigh. 

Hank whispered sharply, "What the hell! We are at work." Connor pulled back abruptly, "You did that to me today, I thought you wanted that reciprocated." Hank shook his head, "Just, don't do that again." Connor placed his head down like a guilty dog as he nodded and took the papers back to his desk.

Hank sighed and looked at the clock. He mumbled "two more hours," under his breath. Hank looked over at Connor. Connor's serious expression as he read through Hank's papers made Hank feel something he hadn't felt in years. 

Hank wished he was younger, maybe not for him, but for Connor so he would be a younger and more energetic person for his beautiful partner. He knew he couldn't turn back the clock and Connor would stay young forever.

Connor passed the papers back, "Looked great, Lieutenant!" Hank nodded and gave his thanks to Connor before returning to his logs. 

At the end of the day, Connor asked if he could take Hank's offer to stay with him. Hank, of course, was eager to have Connor move in with him. Hank had asked, "Do you have any belongings you need to get?" 

Connor shook his head, "No. I don't really need anything." Hank felt bad, but he nodded anyway. 

Hank offered, "Maybe on Saturday we could go get your clothes, like, normal clothes." Connor grinned, "I'd love that Lieut- Hank," Connor had to remember Hank's request to be called Hank outside of work. 

Once Hank got home Connor asked, "Do you want to go on a walk with Sumo?" Hank blushed, "I haven't really walked that much recently. You probably don't want to see me try." Connor shook his head, "Oh Hank, don't worry. It's not like we are running." 

Hank sighed as he got Sumo's leash, "Okay, I'm doing this for you. I don't like walking too much."

Connor grinned and opened the door for Hank. Sumo ran outside pulling Hank with him. That made Connor chuckle as he locked the door. Connor grabbed Hank's hand as they walked alongside each other.

Hank's heart rate jumped and Connor sensed this. Connor said quietly, "May I hold your hand." Hank smiled, "Of course." Hank turned his head and kissed Connor on his lips. Connor hummed and nodded, "Thanks."

Sumo's tail wagged, neither Hank or Sumo had gotten this sort of exercise in a long while and it was all thanks to Connor. Hank wouldn't admit this out loud but he did enjoy the walk. 

He told himself that he just enjoyed it because he was with his two favorite people Sumo and Connor. The fresh air was a nice change for Hank. He was so used to the stuffy air of the police department or the musty stench of a crime scene.


	10. Chapter 10

  Once they got back from the walk, Connor said quietly, "I think I'm ready." Hank raised an eyebrow, "For what?" Connor blushed, "You know, intercourse. I had been running diagnostic tests this whole time."

 Hank asked, "Is that why you didn't want to do it earlier today?" Connor shook his head, "No, it was because it was a Chili's bathroom." Hank nodded, "Fair point." Hank said, "I don't think I have lube."

 Connor shook his head, "Don't worry, androids produce a similar substance." Hank said, "Really, even you? I thought your main function was for detective work."

 Hank still felt suspicion towards the fact that people created his dear Connor for sexual purposes even though he was strictly supposed to solve crimes. Connor shrugged, "I don't know. That part of me was made to be as human as possible."

 Hank grabbed Connor's arm and led him into the bedroom. Connor grinned at his eagerness. Hank said, "I haven't done this with a man in years, let alone at all." The last time he had sex was with his ex-wife 10 years ago.

 Connor shrugged, "I've never done it before." Hank pushed Connor onto the bed. Hank somehow didn't believe it was his first time. Hank believed that Connor was the most attractive thing he had ever seen. It almost seemed impossible to him.

 Maybe somebody did what he was just about to do to him and then erased his memory. Hank decided not to overthink it. The android clumsily shuffled up against the headboard. Connor looked so nervous, he was fidgeting as he looked up at Hank.

 Hank tried to comfort him. He held Connor's head in his hands as he leaned in to kiss him again. Connor's LED was a flashing red. Hank caressed his face, "Are you okay?" Connor nodded slowly, "I think so, just nervous."

 Hank grinned and said, "There is no reason to be, I'll take care of you." Connor sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. After Connor finished getting undressed he reached out to take Hank's jacket.

 Hank shook his head and grabbed Connor's hands, "No thanks, I... You wouldn't want to see this." Hank motioned to his stomach. Connor frowned and said, "But, I showed you all of me."

 Hank sighed, "You wouldn't understand, now let's keep going." Connor obviously understood, Hank must have been ashamed of himself.

 The android told himself that he would fix that, maybe not tonight but, eventually he wanted to rebuild Hank's confidence. The android nodded, "Right." Hank grinned, "Now get up for a second." Connor happily obliged as he patiently waited for Hank to get settled.

 Hank huffed as he laid down. He pulled at his belt and pulled his pants to his knees along with his briefs. Hank said quietly, "Come over here Connor." Connor cringed, "I don't want to disappoint you but, how do I do this?" Hank shook his head, "Don't worry just... Get closer."

 Connor stood right next to the bed. Hank grabbed Connor's arms led him into position. Connor's LED was changing colors rapidly at the same time Hank's heart rate rose higher than it was during their exercise moments ago.

 Hank pushed up and Connor gasped squeezing onto Hank's arms. Hank asked as calmly as he could, "Does this feel good?" Connor nodded, "Obviously!"

 Neither of them lasted that long due to one being inactive in many years and the other one being their first time. Connor finished first as he nearly overheated and collapsed on Hank. Hank finished inside of him with a gasp.

 Connor mumbled as he moved to put on clothing wishing he had lasted longer. Hank was exhausted as he laid there. Connor came back with a towel and wiped Hank off before pulling a blanket over him. Hank grinned and kissed his cheek, "I'm so lucky to have you."

 Connor chuckled and tried his best attempt at a joke, "I know." Hank smiled at him before closing his eyes. Connor gathered his clothes and he decided to sit on the couch and go into his sleep mode.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, you can skip if you want

Hank woke up to see Connor grinding against his leg. Hank sat up quickly nearly tossing Connor off. The old man said, "What the hell Connor!" Connor blushed, "I'm sorry. It's just, I've had this feeling the whole night after our," he took a pause, "interaction. I didn't want to wake you up." Hank laughed which made Connor even more embarrassed. 

Hank sighed, "Okay, Connor. I'll help you out." Connor backed up as Hank pulled himself out of bed. Connor's LED whirred and clicked as Hank pushed him against the wall. Connor asked quietly, "What are you doing Lieutenant?" 

Hank slowly got on his knees before muttering, "I'm not as young as the last time I did this." Hank cursed under his breath as he tried removing Connor's belt and pants.

Connor didn't have undergarments due to always wearing his suit CyberLife never made android underwear for his model. Hank reached up and softly stroked Connor. The android whined and pushed his hips. 

Hank laughed, "Calm down." Hank liked the tip and Connor nearly howled. Connor huffed, "If you don't get going we will be late to work." Hank's eyes drifted to his clock, "You're right." 

Hank immediately began to suck. Connor closed his hands and made tight fists as he tried to stand still. His LED whirled and flickered as his systems began to overheat. Hank continued going until his nose reached Connor's smooth fake skin.

Connor nearly squealed before he came. His LED turned off for a moment which horrified Hank but then Connor grinned and reached to touch his LED. "Just needed to run a diagnostic test."

Connor reached to put on his pants before offering to help Hank. Hank chuckled and shook his head. Connor made Hank coffee just the way Hank had once told him to do so. After the old man came to the kitchen he kissed Connor's cheek before taking the coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

  Once they arrived at work Folwer said, "Connor please come over here, I need to talk to you." Connor looked over at Hank and shrugged before getting up and following Fowler.

He explained to the android, "The rebellion has gotten more violent and, I believe that sending you as an undercover deviant would give us more information and you could take weapons and files. You could stay there for short bits at a time, but, they might suspect something. I was wondering how you'd feel towards staying there indefinitely."

 Connor asked quietly, "Would Hank come with me?" Folwer laughed, "We couldn't possibly make Hank a believable deviant, let alone Android." Folwer dismissed Connor and the android immediately went to find Hank. The old man spotted the android first. Hank grabbed Connor's shoulder, "What's up?" Connor's LED was flashing a bright yellow as he said, "I'm going undercover to Jericho. It's dangerous and I can't bring you."

 Hank frowned, "You're gonna pose as a deviant?" Connor nodded again letting his eyes drop to the floor. Hank said softly, "I'm sure it'll be okay, how long will you be in Jericho." Connor decided to lie, "A week, maybe, two at most."

 Hank nodded, "That's not bad at all." Connor grabbed Hank's hand, "I have to go back to Folwer but, we can text when I am in Jericho. I need to get my stuff, I'll hide my phone." Hank pulled back his hand, "Alright, see you."

 Connor added with a smile, "See you soon." Connor found Fowler and the man gave him all the papers and things that he would need. Folwer said that the way to escape was to pretend to die, wait for everyone to leave and then make his way back to the department or CyberLife headquarters.

 Connor thought the man was joking, but Folwer continued to speak, "When they begin to suspect things faking your own death can be crucial to escaping." Folwer watched Connor walk until the android was no longer in his range of view.

Connor kept his belongings close to him as he walked. He knew who to look for but, he was still horrified. He walked a long time before reaching Jericho. There weren't too many members, a female android with what appeared to be a child, a man who towered over everyone else with his height, and in the center of it was the leader himself, Markus.

Markus turned his head and he saw Connor. Connor stood frozen too nervous to move.

Markus said, "Deviant? An RK800, what do you go by?" Connor took a deep and fake breath, "Connor, it's Connor." Markus grinned, which only seemed to scare Connor, "That's the most technologically advanced variety of androids."

Connor nodded, "That's me." Markus nodded, "Nice to have you here, Connor. Make yourself at home." Connor felt relief as he nodded. Still, he stood there not sure where to go.

After a few minutes, Markus approached him again. "Some of us are going to steal some biocomponents and blue blood, would you like to join?" Connor LED changed colors and began blinking.

Before Connor could answer Markus said, "We do it constantly, there's nothing to be afraid of." Connor forced himself to calm down as he managed to smile, "I'd love to help any way I can."

Markus took Connor by the arm and introduced him to some other members. Connor nodded and said his greetings. Markus led the group outside and they began to walk. Connor stayed in the back of the group trying to listen to everything he could. Markus asked aloud in front of the group, "What did you do before you came to Jericho."

 Connor said calmly, "Detective work, that is all RK800s are allowed to do." Markus nodded, "Most of us were caretakers, including myself." Connor could only nod before a woman, North, began talking to Markus.

They arrived at a warehouse and North suggested they all split into groups of two to find specific parts and cooling liquids. They divided amongst themselves as Connor stood still.

Markus grinned and waved Connor over, "We two are looking for optical sensors." Markus walked with Connor right behind him, "See those two doors, they should have some sensors in there but, I'm not sure if people are there." Connor said, "I can use my heat detectors to see." Markus stepped back letting Connor get in front.

Connor put his hand on the door and he nodded. There were at least three people inside. Markus whispered, "I'll go in first, no matter what you try to get those sensors, got it?" Connor nodded, "Yeah."

Markus opened the door and charged at one of the men. Connor stood frozen, he wasn't a deviant but, this was the way to gain trust. Connor ran in grabbing nearly everything his arms could carry.

Markus yelled at him to leave but Connor couldn't leave the leader of the rebellion here. Connor smirked as he remembered that him being alive was worth a lot more. Connor's LED blinked as he made a rash decision to throw a sensor at one of the guard's heads giving Markus a chance to run.

Markus beamed at Connor, "Good job!" Connor nodded, "Surely this isn't enough." Markus nodded, "Yeah, we need to get some more."

Connor looked around, "Maybe they have some crates from overseas with parts." Markus asked, "How do you know that?" Connor smiled, "RK800s have CyberLife schedules in their memory." Markus smiled, "We sure are lucky to have you then!"

Connor nearly blushed as he said, "Thanks, I'm just trying to help any way I can." The night wasn't too eventful. Connor refused to kill a man so Markus did. Once they returned back to Jericho Connor dug through his bag and pulled out his phone in secret.

[Connor] 11:00 PM: Lieutenant Hank

[Connor] 11:10 PM: Hank

[Connor] 11:34 PM: Hank Anderson

[Lt. A] 11:50: Connor, how was your first 'day'

[Connor] 11:50: Okay. Markus seemed to like me

[Lt. A] 11:53: That's good. Good night my detective plastic

Connor: 11:54: Goodnight


	13. Chapter 13

  Connor turned off sleep mode and after fully starting on, he peered around. The floorboards creaked, as he crept out of the building as he tried his hardest not to stir any androids out of their sleep mode. He needed fresh air.

 The android stretched his arms as he breathed in the musty smell of the abandoned lot. For his first morning undercover, he had a lot of nervous energy. Late last night, he had heard others chatting about a raid.

 The undercover android knew that he needed to go to that raid in order to get more information about their motives and next plan.

 Connor put a finger on his LED as he sorted through his memory trying to find the non-metal music Hank had once shown him. The android smiled as he silently hummed in his head to the music.

 He huffed when the music stopped because he hadn't actually heard the full song. The sounds of footsteps took Connor out of his own mind. The sky was as gray as Hank's hair, which only seemed to comfort Connor. 

 After a few more moments passed, Connor walked back inside. Markus and Simon had been conversing in a corner. The leader, Markus, said, "Connor, I was wondering if you could help me out."

 Connor slowly approached them, "Of course, what is it?" Simon glanced at Markus before saying, "We need more blue blood. In a few minutes, we were heading out to the far side of Detroit for one of those CyberLife centers."

 Markus smiled, "Your heat sensors are beyond the technology any of us have. We need you to come with us." Connor's LED went from blue to red in the blink of an eye, "Alright, of course!"

 Simon nodded and said, "Great," he paused to touch his LED to see the time, "We are going in a van, a Cyber Life van. It should be here any minute." Markus nodded, "We should head up front to meet it there." 

 Connor focused on his fake breathing as he followed Markus. The larger android gave Connor a pat on the back, which nearly made him fall over, "Is your LED supposed to stay red for that long?" Connor laughed nervously, "No, I'm fine. Just, nervous."

 Connor closed his eyes as he tried to send a signal back to the department. Of course, there wasn't a strong Wi-Fi connection, he'd have to wait when they got closer to the city. A group of androids, including Connor, got into the back of the van.

 They stood shoulder to shoulder, silently. Connor's LED was still red, error messages and distress signals were pinging every few seconds. Markus elbowed him shaking Connor out of his trance. "You don't look okay, Connor," he said quietly. Connor just tried to smile, "I'm great."

 Once they arrived Markus had devised a test. He would take a human security guard and see if he could get Connor to kill him. Markus needed to have trust in all of his new members and this was his test. Markus waved to Connor signaling him to come towards him. Connor walked towards him and said, "What's the matter."

 Markus grinned as he handed him a gun, "Kill him." Connor took a deep breath and he chuckled, "He's just a guard, his eyes are covered and he is restrained. What's the point." Markus pushed the gun until the detective took it, "Kill him." This was against Connor's protocol for the mission. The smaller android stood his ground, "No." Markus stood behind Connor and forced his arm up, "All you need to do is pull the trigger."

 Markus huffed as he forced Connor's fingers to go near the trigger. Markus shouted, "Now!" Due to the stress, Connor panicked and pressed before dropping the gun. Markus smiled as he took the gun from the floor, "That's what separates androids from deviants." Connor knelt on the ground as his eyes watered cooling liquid.

 Markus cringed, "What are you doing, crying? Connor, what you have shown me you truly are deviant." The android looked down at the floor. Markus kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back.

 The smaller android frowned and looked at him, "He was living, just like us."  Markus read the situation wrong and he moved forward to kiss Connor. The undercover deviant cursed, "What the hell! Get away." Simon looked over and cringed at the two.


	14. Chapter 14

 Connor murmured to himself, "I am leaving today." He had gathered a plethora of information. The android knew that the easiest way to go was just to leave at hours when not many people were in the warehouse.

 After pulling out his phone, he texted Hank to meet him halfway to pick him up. Hank responded within the same minute with a definite, "Yes."

He put on his bag and began walking out the door. North asked, "Where are you going?" Connor took a quick moment to say, "There's some blue blood for pickup down the street." North grinned, "Don't let me stop you."

 Connor smirked as he walked out the door. Soon he would be next to Hank. After walking for a while, he heard a loud honk.

Connor turned to see Hank in his car with a big grin on his face. The android got in the car and leaned over to kiss Hank. Connor whined, "I missed you." Hank blushed and said, "We need to drive back to the department, it's dangerous near Jericho."

 Connor pulled back and nodded before buckling in. The android looked out the window as they drove away.

 Hank said, "How was it?" Connor nodded, "It was okay. I did a lot of things I wouldn't have done otherwise." Hank nodded, "this job can make you do things you'd never talk about." Connor chuckled, "Definitely! I'm just glad I'm back with you."

 At the department, Mr. Folwer grinned and pat Connor's back, "Great work!" Folwer said, "We are going to upload your memories from the time you were there and, we are going to watch them so we can review what you found out."

 His LED blinked as he deleted the memory of Hank and him kissing in the car. The android nodded, "Go ahead."

  Mr. Folwer moved the hair on the back of Connor's head and he shoved a USB stick in. Connor focused on putting all his memories of Jericho inside. 

  Hank, Connor, and many other department employees sat at a table watching Connor's memories. During the kiss, Connor saw that Hank's heart rate spiked. They all were relieved when Connor so abruptly rejected him.

  At the end Folwer stood up, "Connor, your memories have given us so many things to work off of. You and Hank are both back to android related crimes."

  The two walked out of the conference room. Connor whispered quietly, "I know what you'll say." Hank huffed and crossed his arms, "I know you well, you looked like you enjoyed yourself."

    Connor shook his head, "It wasn't like that. I thought through it! I was debating whether it would give me more information or not." Hank exhaled and nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense. I believe you Detective Plastic." The two went through the day with no complications. 

 Hank smiled, "Sumo missed you." Connor grinned as he patted Sumo. Hank sat on the couch and he turned on the television. The android quickly sat next to him. The man put his arm around

  Connor before he kissed him. Connor scrunched his nose as he grinned, "Can we watch one of those wrestling movies?" Hank smiled, "Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

  
  The two sat on the couch watching movies. Connor barely paid attention as he listened to Hank's heartbeat. The man ran his fingers through Connor's hair as he watched the screen flicker. The android pulled himself away from Hank. "I think I should take a shower, Jericho was like a barn." Hank nodded, "Go ahead. I bought some new shampoo."

  Connor turned on the water, it was his second shower, and he finally got the hang of things. The water felt warm on Connor's back. He exhaled sharply. After washing his hair, he looked down between his legs. The deviants at Jericho had spoken about a new human activity they enjoyed doing. Connor shrugged as he decided to try something new, masturbation. He slowly moved his hand down, and he began to rub himself.

  The android thought of the things Hank had done to him to help him get off. Connor whined as he brought his other hand to pull at his hair. The android's fake breathing quickened as he recalled on the events of the nights before. He kept stroking until he came. He watched the water take away the white liquid, shortly after he turned off the water.  
  
Connor returned to the couch after drying his hair and changing into Hank's clothing. Hank sighed, "Tomorrow is the weekend, and I really think we should buy you some clothes." Connor shrugged, "If you say so."

 Hank grinned, "Maybe I can get you to wear a dress, I bet you'd look even prettier." Connor laughed and blushed, "No way! I'd rather wear that stuffy CyberLife suit for life." Hank kissed his cheek, "Just giving you a hard time." Connor nodded and leaned against him and hummed, "Mhm."  
  
Hank eventually fell asleep. The android got up to feet Sumo because Hank had forgotten. After, Connor debated whether he should carry Hank to bed. He ultimately decided to do so. He picked up Hank, bridal style, and placed him down on the bed. The android was used to sleeping on his couch, but, this time he decided he should sleep next to Hank. After a few moments, Connor entered his sleep mode.

The man woke up first. He sat up, and he glanced over at Connor with a smile. Hank admired how peaceful he looked. His blue LED was bright and steady as his chest went up and down with every breath.

 Hank got out of bed, and he went to the closet. Connor woke up moments after, his LED made a loud whirring sound as he stood up. Connor found some of Hank's old clothes, and he put them on.

  Hank stood at the counter drinking his coffee, "Thought we could go to the supermarket and then get you some new clothes." Connor nodded, "Thanks Lieutenant," he corrected himself, "Hank." Hank nodded and said, "I'd offer you coffee, or toast but, you know." Connor shook his head and grabbed his coat, "I understand. Thanks."

Hank walked outside, he had given Connor a set of his keys to use in case of emergencies. Hank beamed when he saw Connor take the keys out his pocket to lock the door.

  The older man joked, "I thought you would have lost the keys while you were in Jericho." Connor faked being insulted as he said dramatically, "I would never!" Hank chuckled as he opened the car door for Connor. Hank started the car, and he pulled out of his driveway, "I usually grocery shop at a 7/11 but, today I'm going to be fancy." Connor smirked as he said, "Are you going to shop at a Walgreens then?" Hank smiled, "Funny, very funny. No, an actual supermarket."

The android got out of the car first and sprinted to get a cart. Hank followed him with his same lethargic pace he always seemed to have. Connor said confidently, "I think you should eat healthier, a diet of sorts."

 The old man nearly laughed, "Diet, me? No way!" Connor frowned and grabbed onto his arm, "Come on, it'll be good for you. I know tons of healthy recipes. You'll live longer and you could enjoy life more." Hank huffed, "Fine, I'll go on a diet but, I'm doing this for you not to support some big health food chain." Hank looked around the grocery store and he almost shivered. Connor smiled, "You are just upset it's all more expensive than a gas station." Hank shrugged, "It's a great reason to be upset."


	16. Chapter 16

Connor held Hank's hand as they walked into the clothing store. The android stood on his toes as he kissed Hank's neck. The old man blushed a deep red, "Hey, knock it off. You can do that later." Connor chuckled and nodded before opening the door for Hank. The two looked around and Connor mumbled to himself, "Is this what young people wear these days?"

Standing in the clearance aisle, Connor picked up a t-shirt. Hank encouraged him, "Go ahead, try it on, I'll pay." The android nodded as he scanned the store for the changing booths. He got in the booth and changed shirts.

He grinned as he ran his hand down the new shirt. Hank's old shirt was beaten up and the words had faded, but, the new shirt gave Connor a sense of confidence.

He grinned as he walked out the door to show Hank. The man grinned, "You look great but, it's kinda tight. Unless that's how the shirts supposed to be worn," he kept rambling.

 

The android thought that Hank must have liked the shirt if he kept babbling about how tight it was. Connor shrugged as he went back into the booth to change back into Hank's old and faded shirt.

They chose a couple of items that fit Connor much better than Hank's clothing from college. Connor thanked him profusely and offered to pay him back, but, Hank politely rejected his offer. They walked back into his car before Connor asked, "What would you like to do?"

Hank grinned, "How would you feel about going to see a movie?" The android nodded, "Sure, I'd love that." Once the two arrived at the theater, Hank sent Connor to get him popcorn. Connor frowned, knowing that it wasn't very healthy, but, Hank insisted and the android finally agreed.

Connor scanned the theater looking for Hank. Once he found him, he sat down right next to him. The man dug his hand into the popcorn bin, "Later I'll start my diet." Connor whispered quietly, "Later I'll make you exercise if you don't start your diet."

Hank rolled his eyes and continued eating popcorn. Connor watched the movie as he made an annoying clicking sound each time a character made a stupid decision. When the movie ended Connor said confidently, "I was very serious when I suggested diet and exercise."

Connor continued, "Would you be opposed to running with Sumo once we get home?" Hank scrunched his nose, "Running? Fine." The android asked if he could drive the car and Hank sighed, "Fine. You are programmed to drive, right?"

Connor nodded as he started the car. "Of course I am," he said with a large smile. The android opened the door and got Sumo's leash, "Come on, let's get a move on."

Hank huffed before he began walking at a fast pace. The android ran right behind him as he held Sumo, "Hurry up!" Hank groaned, "I'm gonna collapse." Connor rolled his eyes as he said sharply, "Your vitals are perfectly fine."

Hank frowned, "They won't be soon." Connor passed him slightly, "Come on, just some more!" Hank exhaled sharply, "Just to the end of the street, and then we are going back!"

The android frowned, "Fine, but, next time we will go further." The two finished their run and Connor asked, "Need any water?" Hank shook his head but, Connor ignored him and got him a water bottle.

The android sat next to Hank and he began kissing him. The man was exhausted and frankly, he didn't have it in him so he pushed his partner away gently, "I'm too tired. I'm not as youthful as I was." Connor nodded and said, "I understand. Should I make you a healthy dinner?"

Hank shrugged and said, "Fine, go ahead." Connor grinned and got up before walking to the kitchen. He set the table and put a plate of salad out for Hank. Connor called him over to the table, but Hank said, "Let me just finish watching this basketball game! I'll be there soon."

Connor shouted over the sounds of the television, "Of course. Take your time."

The android took the time to clean up around the kitchen and wash the dishes. It seemed that Hank didn't enjoy cleaning, but, truly who did? Connor knew that Hank liked jazz and metal music because he had CDs and records sprawled across the coffee table next to some of his beers. Although Hank had said many times he didn't enjoy many things Connor knew that was a lie.

He liked basketball, chicken, pineapple soda, and his dog just to name a few. The android had noticed how Hank had limited his drinking when Connor was around.

The android was aware that humans could get addicted to alcohol, and he was overjoyed that Hank would try to limit himself just for Connor. The man pulled himself off the couch and he sat down at the table, "Connor, would you come to sit with me while I eat." Connor nodded and walked over to him, "Always."

 

\-----

**I was thinking of writing some things outside of this story but still with this pairing. Does anybody have ideas/requests? I'm all ears. I am still writing this.**


	17. Chapter 17

  Hank woke up feeling clammy. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a huff. Sleeping yesterday was difficult because he kept getting either too hot or too cold. Connor had held Hank close to him and Hank didn't feel like getting up. Hank said softly, "Hey, Connor. I think I'm sick." Connor's LED turned on, and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before saying, "Okay, want me to text your boss to say you're sick."

  Hank nodded and asked, "Is there any way you don't have to go to work?" Connor nodded, "I can say I'm getting some repairs or something." The android leaned forward to kiss Hank's forehead before pulling himself out of bed to get Hank's phone. The old man asked, "Can you get me some water?" Connor nodded, "Yeah, of course."

  The android finished typing the message, and he went to get Hank some water. They had been sleeping together for a few nights and it was the first time in years Hank had such restful nights. Even though androids don't really sleep, Connor had great rest cycles when he was able to hold Hank close to him. Hank had noticed something quite odd in Connor's sleep.

  The android would sometimes mumble or shout in what seemed to be German. Hank had asked him about it, but Connor laughed, saying he wasn't capable of speaking in German. Hank pulled himself up to sit with his back against the headboard. Connor handed him a glass of water and Hank thanked him. The android asked, "I can see you have a fever or not."

  Hank nodded, "Go ahead." Connor chuckled, "I have to warn you though. I'm gonna have to use my heat sensor in my mouth on your forehead." Hank scratched his nose before saying, "Fine." The android held onto Hank's shoulder before briefly sticking his tongue to the man's head to measure his temperature. "100.7, it's a fever." Hank nodded, "I have some medicine in my bathroom drawer."

  Before Hank even blinked, the android was already in the bathroom looking for the medicine. Hank knew he was lucky to have somebody that cared for him like Connor. The old man hadn't felt compassion like that in years, maybe not even with his wife.

  The android often didn't understand things and Hank had to help him with simple tasks, but, Connor repaid him in the best way, with his companionship.

  Connor and Sumo had gotten along great. The dog seemed to sense that Connor wasn't a threat, so the two could often be found on the couch trying to get Hank's attention. Connor measured out the medicine precisely before handing it to Hank.

  The old man drank most of it but, some of it went to his beard. Connor huffed, "You need to drink all of it, I measured it perfectly for your height and weight."

  The android scooped most of the liquid on his finger and shoved it in Hank's mouth. The man grabbed Connor's wrist and pushed him back, "What's wrong with you." Connor frowned and said, "I just want to make sure you get better quickly." Hank grabbed Connor's collar and pulled him down to kiss him quickly. Connor stood up straight with a grin, "Need anything else?" Hank shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine. You should go outside and do something, you rarely get a break."

 Connor nodded, "I could go outside. Want anything when I go out there?" Hank thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, we have dog food don't we?" The android nodded, "Yeah, we have some. Now rest, see you soon." It was towards the end of November and the weather was getting bitterly cold again in Detroit.

  Connor was wearing one of Hank's old jackets which gave the android a great sense of confidence. Almost all androids, including Connor, were always full of pride with the fact that they were androids, but, whenever Connor saw protests in the streets, he wanted to hide his LED and every trace of android technology in him. He quietly turned around to see a group of protests shouting into a megaphone.

  For whatever reason, Connor couldn't bring himself to walk farther than that. A protester pointed to him before shouting, "Job stealer."

  Connor looked around praying that he meant that to somebody else. Another protester walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. Connor looked around nervously before pushing the man back. The man jeered at him, "Disgusting plastic!" The disgusting protester slapped him and Connor just stayed still. The man tugged at Hank's jacket until a button popped off. That caused Connor to nearly cry as he turned abruptly to walk away.

  Anti-Android protesters laughed as they went back to their speech. He wiped his eyes as he told himself it was just the cold bringing a tear to his eye. Protests had only increased since the uprising of Jericho. Now Connor and Hank's job has been just investigating android related crimes, whether the victim or the perpetrator was an android. Connor had decided to go to the chicken place that Hank loved to visit.

  Once he got to the food truck, he ordered what he remembered to be Hank's favorite, a chicken sandwich with pineapple soda. Hank chuckled, "Your back early." Connor showed him the bag and Hank's face lit up. Connor sat at the edge of the bed as he handed him the sandwich. Hank looked at the jacket, "Hmm, a button came off did it?" Connor shrugged, "Yeah, some protesters."

  The detective frowned as he looked at where the button used to be, "There is always some group being discriminated against y'know, even amongst humans." Connor stayed quiet waiting to throw away the wrapper. After Hank finished eating he said, "I'm gonna go back to sleep." The android leaned to kiss his forehead, "Ok. Sleep well."


	18. Chapter 18

Connor sat on the edge of the bed watching Hank as he slept. Eventually, even Connor had gone into rest mode after being inactive for so long. Hank had woken up first, and he saw Connor sitting as straight as an arrow at the foot of the bed. He got up and gently grabbed his shoulder, "Hey buddy, you alright?" Connor's LED turned back on, and he blinked a few times before focusing on Hank's blue eyes.

  "Huh, yeah. How do you feel," he asked, sounding obviously tired. Hank shrugged, "Better but, I still don't feel like going." Connor chuckled before he said, "Thanksgiving is on Thursday and you already missed Monday, so at least you get a short week."

 Hank frowned, "That still leaves me with today and tomorrow to work." Even though Hank truly did enjoy his job, he would much rather spend time at home with Connor.

  The android kissed Hank's cheek, "Come on, I'll make you coffee. Just get dressed." Hank groaned and got out of bed, "Whatever." The cupboards were nearly empty because Hank only ate junk food and drank beer. Connor had been making sure that Hank went on a diet, but, it was really eating less instead of eating healthy. He took out a mug and poured the cheap coffee into it.

  Hank walked into the kitchen, and he grabbed the mug. After the jacket's button had fallen off, Connor had tried to repair it. The button was long gone, it was on a sidewalk next to one of the many CyberLife stores.

 Hank finished his coffee and he walked outside. The air was freezing as leaves flew around the two. Hank asked him once they got in the car, "Do you have a birthday?"

  Androids didn't truly have birthdays. Connor's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "I was assembled in early August." Hank wanted to make his partner feel as human as possible. He decided that in August he should do something to commemorate his 'birth' day. Hank asked another question, "How long have you been around." Connor shrugged, "Since August."

 Hank hummed in response. Obviously, Connor had already been created mature but, it almost made Hank uncomfortable. Connor grinned, "How about you?" The man thought for a moment, "Mm, September 6, 1985." 

Their thirty-minute ride ended quickly as the two chatted about how Hank celebrated his birthdays when he was younger.

Gavin gave Connor a hard slap on the back as he gave a sarcastic congratulation to his successful undercover mission. Gavin said in a jeering tone, "Now get me a coffee won't you." Hank looked at Connor with a sense of pity. The android stayed still and quiet. Gavin repeated, "Get me a coffee, now." Connor coughed nervously as his LED whirred, "Of course!" Hank glared at Gavin after Connor left.

  The old man said harshly, "What the hell, can't you give the guy a break." For whatever reason, Hank felt responsible and awful for what Gavin had said. Gavin smirked, "He's not a guy, he is a robot that has come to take our jobs. What happened to you hating that piece of junk?" Hank was just about to get into a fight, but, Connor shuffled to Gavin's desk with the coffee in his hands.

  The young man grabbed it carelessly purposely letting it spill on Connor's new shirt. Connor looked at the floor and then back at Hank. The detective just gave his partner a look of pity. Connor fidgeted with his coin as his LED stayed a neon yellow. The air around the three was quiet as Gavin and Hank exchanged shifty looks before Hank looked back at Connor every few seconds.

  Hank stood up and pushed in his chair, "Connor, we got a new case. Let's go." The android nodded, stood up. As they walked to the car Hank asked, "Are you alright? You know Gavin's just an ass." Connor nodded, "Yeah, that coffee kinda ruined this shirt." Hank kissed his cheek, "Mm, cheer up. Okay?" His LED turned to a blue as bright as Hank's eyes as he grinned, "Thanks, Hank." Hank nodded, "No problem."


	19. Chapter 19

 

  It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and Connor was secretly planning to give Hank the Thanksgiving dinner he hadn't had in years. Before Connor had shown up in Hank's life, Hank had only been eating junk food and drinking beer.

 

 Due to Connor's push on a diet, the only thing Hank still did was drink beer. Connor had woken up early after downloading countless recipes to impress Hank.

 

  It was still dark outside as Connor brought himself into the kitchen. The android skimmed through the recipes in his memory before choosing the easiest one mashed potato. A few days ago, Connor had bought most of the things he needed for today.

 

  After pulling out the bag of potatoes, he began skinning them. Every few minutes he would check to make sure Hank was still asleep. He hummed to himself quietly as he prepared the potatoes. Sumo had gotten up, and he began walking around the foot of the bed.

 

  Connor huffed as he realized that Sumo could wake up Hank if he kept stomping around. The android began mouthing out Sumo's name from the hall to get him off the bed. Eventually, the dog hopped off wagging his tail to greet the android. Connor patted the dog lightly before he walked back to the kitchen to check on the potatoes.

 

  Connor grinned as he saw that nothing had set on fire yet. Cooking was not one of his main functions either. He pulled out the frozen turkey he had purchased in secret. Sumo's tail wagged as he sat at Connor's feet. Hank groaned, "Why are the kitchen lights on?" The man wiggled around before realizing Connor wasn't next to him.

 

  The android smiled proudly as he spoke, "I'm working on Thanksgiving lunch for tomorrow! I needed to thaw out the turkey." Hank walked heavily over to the kitchen, "Oh, you didn't need to do that, Hun." Connor grinned, "No, I really wanted to! You haven't done this in years and I want our first Thanksgiving to be special." Hank chuckled as he kissed Connor, "You're too good." Connor scrunched his nose, "Morning breath." Hank complained, "I thought you couldn't smell."

 

  Connor nodded, "I can and your breath is quite unpleasant. I'll make you coffee just go get ready." The man nodded as he turned around to head back to his room. The android made coffee just the way Hank liked it. Of course, Connor had figured it out by analyzing each time he got coffee. Connor had gone back to wearing his CyberLife issued clothing ever since the protest. Gavin had lessened the comments on his outfits after that. Hank came to the kitchen, and he grabbed his coffee from Connor's hands.

 

Connor asked in his most energetic voice, "Are you ready to go?" Hank nodded, "Yeah." The man gave his goodbyes to his dog before walking outside. The sky was dark as Hank asked, "What's the weather gonna be like today?" Connor's LED whirred as he searched for the information, "It will rain at noon and storm in the afternoon." Their day at work consisted mostly of writing public statements about deviants because work was usually slow around the holidays.

 

  Gavin had asked Connor to get him another coffee, but, Connor confidently shook his head before dumping a pile of papers on his desk for Gavin to look at. Hank grinned at Connor's new found confidence. At the end of the day, while they were driving home, Hank asked, "Do you need help with cooking? I'm awful, but, I could be of some help."

 

  Connor nodded, "That would be nice, I wanna finish most of it before tomorrow." The rain fell harshly as the two were working on tomorrow's lunch. Hank had dropped the turkey on the floor with a loud curse. Sumo had come to check out the turkey. Hank shouted, "No!" Sumo continued licking and biting the raw turkey.

 

 Hank mumbled, "I screwed it up, of course, I did!" Connor sensed his heart rate skyrocket with anger. He hummed softly as he rubbed Hank's shoulders, "It's alright. Don't worry, we have nearly everything else." Hank nodded, "Ok, but, turkey is a big deal." Connor shrugged as he brought his hands back to his sides, "It's not like it will affect me, I can't eat." Hank chuckled as he turned around to kiss Connor.

 

  The android placed his hands back on Hank's shoulders as he pulled him close. "Uh, the turkey is still on the floor and Sumo can't eat it raw." Hank chuckled as he backed up, "Yeah, let me take care of that." Connor shook his head, "I'll do it." He reached to grab the turkey before dropping it back in the sink. Hank shrugged, "I'll still eat it. Heat kills germs." Connor shook his head, "Not really." Hank smiled, "It's not like Sumo's sick. It's fine." Connor chuckled, "If you say so."

 

**I was thinking of doing a Gavin & Connor fic or maybe Kamski and Connor. Which would you guys rather read? **


	20. Chapter 20

Thanksgiving day started with loud rumbling thunder. The loud sounds caused Connor to jolt from his sleep mode. He sat up quickly causing his LED to flash from yellow to red as he tried to figure out was going on.

  Was this a storm? He hadn't experienced weather like this before. Connor had been through  _heavy rain_ , snow, and hot weather, but, never a thunderstorm. He contemplated waking up his partner. His mind created a chart almost instantly.

 

* * *

 

**Pros to waking Hank up:**

\- Could provide comfort

\- Explain how often storms occur

\- Help check that no water had gotten in

**Cons to waking Hank up:**

\- Could make the man grumpy or upset

\- Might cause Sumo to wake up which may be unpleasant

\- There's no real reason to wake Hank up

* * *

 

  He placed his hand on Hank's arm and moved it lightly. Hank only groaned in response. The android said quietly, "I don't want to disturb you, but, the storm is quite bad." Hank sat up and rubbed his eyes,"Ugh," he glanced at the clock, "Connor, you woke me up at four in the morning on my day off." Connor frowned, "Sorry. I've just never been exposed to one of these," Hank finished the thought for him, "It's just a storm. I had finally gotten to sleep."

  The android looked down as he realized that nothing good came out of waking him up. The man sighed, "It's alright. I used to hate em' when I was younger." The android grinned as he looked back at Hank. They locked hands as Hank watched Connor's LED changed from yellow to a blue even brighter than his eyes. Hank whispered after every large thunderclap, "It's alright." The android said quietly, "You can go back to sleep now."

  Hank shook his head as he leaned against the headboard, "Nah, I'm good." Connor nodded as he pulled himself up to lean against Hank. The man put an arm around the android which made Connor blush in the dark room. The thundering didn't stop. Each time a particularly loud sound occurred Connor gripped onto Hank's hand, even tighter, which caused Hank to grin.

  Connor eventually got out of bed, "I'm gonna put the turkey in the oven and finish cooking, so we can enjoy it later." Hank nodded, "I'll be out there soon." He turned on the television which caused a reporter to talk about deviants. Connor cringed each time he heard something he felt was too harsh on the television. The woman continued, "What if we trust deviants?"

 Connor's face dropped as androids were being figuratively and literally thrown under the bus on the news. He asked politely, "Hank, do you mind changing the channel?" The man realized it made him uncomfortable, "Of course!" Soon the sound of a laugh track and corny jokes filled the house. The android placed the turkey in the oven before heading back to watch television with Hank. The android kissed Hank's cheek before asking, "I was wondering if we could, you know, have intercourse."

  Hank laughed, "Um, usually people don't straight up ask, but, sure!" Connor reached to turn off the television before, he turned back to face Hank. The man sat up and pulled Connor onto his lap. He cupped Connor's face. The android asked slowly, "Can I um, turn on the lights? I wanna see you." He chuckled, "You sure? I wouldn't want to see myself."

  Connor gave him a glare forgetting that in the darkness Hank couldn't see, "Please!" Hank kissed his cheek, "Fine, go ahead." Quickly, he hopped off the bed turning on the lights. "That's better," he said with a grin. Hank rolled his eyes as he began taking off his shirt, "I've lost a few pounds since you established a diet for me." Connor hummed, "That was my goal."

  He took off his clothing quickly before positioning himself back on the bed. Hank gave himself a few strokes until he got hard enough for Connor. The android huffed before slowly pushing himself down on Hank. He gasped, "Just like that Connor!" The android could only nod in response as he began going up and down. Hank couldn't help but grin as he saw Connor moan and mewl under him.

   Connor had told himself that he had to last longer because after doing research it seemed that most people enjoyed that. Hank grinned, "Are you sure this isn't your primary function either?" Connor had to laugh, "Quite sure! I'm not sure why I was even equipt with this kind of stuff." Hank shrugged, "Kamski always seemed like a creep to me." The only sound in the room was the sound of skin slapping as they continued.

  Hank groaned, "I'm.. quite close." Connor nodded, "S-So am I." Hank huffed as he came inside. He hesitated before asking, "Wait, can I do that?" Connor giggled, "You already did. Let me go check on the turkey."


	21. Chapter 21

**A Year Later**

  The two had been together for around a year, but, they had only told their colleagues a few months ago. Regulation had changed which allowed the two to stay together and even get married. Connor did want to get married, it was the next reasonable step in their relationship but, Hank was scared. He didn't think he was ready for a second marriage, even though he loved Connor. The android had boughten an engagement ring and was already planning to propose, but, he was nervous and he wasn't sure when he should do it.

    He didn't think that Hank would enjoy something incredibly romantic or cheesy but, Connor would've. His decision was that he would do it in the most boring and nonchalant way he could manage. Hank stood next to the kitchen counter drinking coffee, Connor grinned, "Hey, Hank!" He looked up at him so, Connor spoke again with a box in his hand, "Would you, marry me?" He tried to open the box with one hand but, that failed so he had to turn the box around and pull it open. It wasn't graceful, but Hank found it endearing. Still, it shocked Hank, he nearly choked on his coffee. Connor looked at him with hopeful eyes, patiently waiting for his response. "Of course, Con."

   The android nearly dropped the box as he hugged Hank. "Thank you," Connor whispered. "Don't need to thank me," Hank grinned. They pulled back and Connor pushed the ring onto his fingers. It was an unorthodox proposal. It wasn't romantic, he wasn't on his knees and, he might've purchased a ring made for a woman, but, it was more perfect than Hank could've imagined. They embraced again and Connor finally learned what true happiness felt like. He had experienced nearly every emotion through Hank. They had their lows of sadness, anger, and disappointment, but, Connor would relieve any of their fights just to experience the joy, happiness, and fulfillment that Hank gave him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the ending is so sappy but, I really wanted to finish up the story with something sweet.  
> I have two Connor & Gavin fics that I'd love for you guys to check out! Thanks for reading. I don't think I'm done writing for this ship. Do you guys have any requests/ideas?


End file.
